el maldito oso
by Minarela XD
Summary: de todos los osos tuvo que ser ese pobre vegeta


**Dragon ball z no me pertenece**

**El oso**

Una mañana en la muy conocida Capsule Corp. se encontraba una niña jugando en el patio con su oso de peluche-**avel no quele otla tacha le te-**le decía al oso mientras le acercaba una tasita, así siguió hasta que su madre la llamo-**Braaaaaaa a bañarse-**Bra se levanto y salió corriendo dejando atrás al pequeño oso**-ya poy mami-**en ese instante iba saliendo Vegeta de la cámara de gravedad y se sorprendió al ver todos los juguetes de su hija en el suelo, tomo el peluche-**que demo-**y el alma se le fue al piso ya que en el lindo osito se encontraban 2 gusanos enrollados entre sí-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ASCO MORIRAS PUERCO OSO-**y como reflejo tiro al oso quien sabe donde como si este le quemara

A lo que se iba a lavar las manos se encuentra con su hija pensativa-**papi-**Vegeta no le da mucha importancia-**As vito a mi ocho-**Vegeta se detuvo-**lo deje en el patio pelo no eta-**Dijo haciendo un puchero-**Bra tienes miles de peluches juega con otro-**dijo nervioso y comenzando a caminar pero se detuvo al escuchar sollozos-**Pelo eche ocho me lo lio mi abuela antes de irche-**dijo comenzando a llorar, maldición, pensó Vegeta de todos los osos que tenía su hija tuvo que mandar a volar justo a ese, diablos Bra siempre decía que ese oso era como su abuela por eso siempre lo cargaba dándole té y pastelillos, Vegeta se sintió mal ya que recordó que su hija lloro mucho cuando se murió la vieja-**Bra-**dijo acercándose y arrodillándose a la altura de la niña-**no te preocupes ya verás que tu oso regresara esta misma noche-**dijo de forma cálida-**me lo julas-por mi orgullo sayayin-**dijo Vegeta alzando la mano derecha-**glatias papi-**dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después irse corriendo

-**demonios porque soy tan blando con la mocosa ushhhhhhh-** dijo poniéndose de pie-**diablos ahora tendré que buscar ese oso, pero ahora que lo pienso como carajo era ese oso-**se de tubo a pensar y no recordó nada, solo recordaba a los 2 gusanos que habían en el-**mierda, no le puedo preguntar a Bulma porque me descubriría-**mientras pensaba un chico peli lila pasaba contento por los pasillos-**hola pa-**Vegeta al escuchar su voz obtuvo la respuesta, su hijo pasaba más tiempo con Bra que él, así que debería saber cómo es el dichoso peluche, pero como le pregunto para que no sospeche, ya se le sacare la mugre en un entrenamiento y cuando este en el punto de querer morir le pregunto ja que malo soy pensó formando una sonrisa ladeada-**TRUNKS-**el chico se detuvo y miro dudoso a su padre-**si papá-** -**A ENTRENAR TRUNKS-pe pe-NADA DE PEROS NO HAS ENTRENADO COMO SE DEBE EN UN BUEN TIEMPO ASI QUE TE FRIEGAS TE QUIERO EN 2 MINUTOS EN LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD O YA VERAS-**dijo yéndose-**A Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE A TU MADRE YA QUE NO ESTA-**el chico suspiro-**justo hoy que tenia la cita con Lu-**

Vegeta ya se encontraba calentando cuando entro Trunks, estuvieron 4 horas en un combate en el que Trunks las veía negras hasta que de una patada lo dejo a Trunks tirado sin aliento-**TRUNKS YA NO ENTRENAMOS SI ME RESPONDES UNA PREGUNTA-**el joven atino a asentir la cabeza-**como era el oso que le dio la vieja a tu hermana-**el chico se recostó y le dijo-**ummmm creo que era café y tenía un lazo rosa en el cuello, pa para que quieres saber-**Vegeta se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-**no es asunto tuyo-**

Vegeta salió volando sin rumbo fijo, ahora que pensaba como encontraría al estúpido oso este no contaba con ki, le sería casi imposible encontrarlo mientras buscaba una solución sintió un ki detrás de el indeciable-**que quieres kakaroto-**dijo sin voltearse-**a hola Vegeta ya me sentiste-**dijo sonriendo-**es casi imposible no sentir a un insecto como tu, habla que quieres-**Goku se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza y dijo-**lo que pasa es que están preparando unas cosas para la boda de Gohan y Milk me prohibió acercarme a menos de 500 m hasta que sea el día, y como estaba aburrido vine para que entrenemos juntos que dices Vegeta-**Vegeta se giro-**uushhh no puedo insecto tengo que buscar algo-**a Goku le brillaron los ojos-**Te puedo ayudar-**dijo como niño pequeño, Vegeta después de pensarlo bien no le vendría mal una ayudita así que acepto-**está bien mira estoy buscando un oso de peluche café con un moño rosa-**Goku se quedo pensando y dijo-**mientras venia para acá vi un oso de peluche en un nido-**dijo dudoso-**en serio vamos kakaroto mientras mas rápido lo encontremos mejor-**

Volaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un bosque, buscaron y buscaron hasta que dieron con el dichoso nido-**Hay es Vegeta-**Vegeta asomo la cabeza y vio en el medio del nido al oso, pero no se dio cuenta que atrás de él había un gran tero dáctilo pensando que se quería robar sus huevos a lo que Vegeta estaba a milésimas del oso sale el tero dáctilo a atacar-**insecto muere-**iba a lanzar un ataque peroGoku lo detuvo-**no Vegeta no lo mates eehhh si lo haces todos se darán cuenta que incrementaste tu ki y vendrán pensando que es una emergencia-**Vegeta lo pensó y el imbécil de Kakaroto tenía razón así que salió volando, se sacaron la mugre evadiendo al tero dáctilo en una maniobra Vegeta le lanza el oso a Goku pero como este también estaba evadiendo al ave no se dio cuenta y el oso cayo al vacio, después de una hora ya habían perdido al ave-**Kakaroto el oso-**dijo Vegeta-**Que no lo tenias tu Vegeta-**Vegeta trago duro y dijo-**Yo te lo lancé insecto-**Goku rio-**Jajaja pues no me di cuenta-**dijo poniendo la mano atrás de la cabeza-**IMBESIIIIIIL NOS PASAMOS HORAS EVADIENDO A ESE PAJARRACO PARA QUE TUUUUUUUUUU TIRES AL MALDITO OSO UUSHHHHHHHHHH YA ME IMAGINABA QUE NO PODIA ESPERAR MUCHO DE UN INSECTO COMO TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**dijo Vegeta rojo de la furia-**Tranquilo Vegeta vas a ver que lo encontraremos-**

5 horas después de buscar al oso en cuevas, casas, ríos a y de tener un pequeño axidente con eses de dinosaurio,etc. Vegeta ya se daba por vencido y se sento en una banca, a lo lejos vio como una niña tomaba algo entre sus manos y lo miraba detenidamente, un momento pensó Vegeta **–Kakaroto el oso-**dijo apuntando al la niña-**Tienes razón Vegeta, pero como se lo vas a pedir-**antes de terminar la frase vio a Vegeta a l lado de la niña-**A ver mocosa dame ese oso-**la niña lo miro y le dijo-**No-**Vegeta le iba a gritar pero Goku le dijo-**Vegeta recuerda que es una niña y no la puedes tratar mal-**Vegeta trago y dijo-**Dame el oso que es de mi hija-**La niña lo miro y le dijo-**y las palabras mágicas-**Vegeta alzo una ceja-**Que palabras mágicas-**la niña se rio-**Por favor-**el príncipe solto una carcajada-**Ja ni creas maldita mocosa y mas te vale que me des ese oso o veras lo que te va a pasar-**la niña lo miro-**si tu me gritas no te doy el oso y voy a llorar y a ti te ira mal-**dijo señalándolo en el pecho, diablos pensó Vegeta esta niñita era una estratega, pero que iba a hacer el no se iba a rebajar a pedir favores o si , si no llevaba al oso a la casa se armaría a sí que respiro –**Por favor mocosa me puedes dar el peluche-**la niña sonrió-**claro toma-**

Vegeta ya iba de regreso a su casa y entro por la ventana del cuarto de Bra, al entrar la vio dormida asi que coloco al oso al lado de su cama, al llegar a su cuarto se tiro a su cama, en momentos entro Bulma solo con una lencería negra de encajes-**Vegeta no tienes nada que contarme-**le dijo acostándose enzima de el-**Como te enteraste-**dijo dudoso, Bulma le dio un beso-**pero también sé que ya lo arreglaste y te mereces un premio-**Bulma comenzó a besar a Vegeta pero a esta le llego un olor nauseabundo-**Vegeta por kamisama báñate-**Vegeta recordó el accidente con las eses y corrió al baño.-

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se encontraba desayunando y vio a su hija bajar y vio en sus brazos al oso-**Ves Bra regreso tú oso-**dijo victorioso-**papi-**dijo tirando el oso y cruzando sus brasitos-**Ete no es mi ocho-**

**Mierda-**

**;-)**

**;-)**


End file.
